


Two baby angels

by Ava_Z



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Z/pseuds/Ava_Z
Summary: Just a short sweet johnlock moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first little fanfic. Just giving it a try.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

 

Being the focus of Sherlock's attention has always been the most exciting thing in John's life. However it has never stopped surprising him.

Sherlock loves John beyond words and every once in a while he just can't help expressing it in any strange way or at any time he could.

And sometimes it's just too adorable.

Sherlock wakes up in the middle of the night in John's arms, probably from a very romantic dream he was having with John.

Still pretty stuck with the warm and even steamy feeling from the dream, he calls John and moves him with impatience to wake him up; even though he is so tired he can't even keep his eyes open.

John wakes up and lightly snaps at him.

'what?'

'John, make love to me.'

Sherlock says tilting his head up to the direction of John's face with his eyes closed, looking silly. Even sillier asking for sex looking like that.

Sherlock pauses for a second as he drifts off, then wakes up again and says a bit impatient.

'I said fuck me John.'

John can't even open his eyes.  
With his annoyed and sleepy voice which resembles his drunk one, he says in Sherlock's hair.

'We closed a long arse case last night. We're both exhausted. Go to sleep. I'll fuck you in the morning love.'

Sherlock barely gives a satisfied _Ok_ -almost child like.

He burrys his nose even deeper in John's chest as John holds him tighter and with their mouths slightly open and their face so weary and drained, they both fall back to sleep in an instant like they were never up talking to each other.

They sleep so peacefully almost like two baby angels. Baby angels who start snorting in sync a bit later.


End file.
